What really matters
by ladyseverus24
Summary: Harry and Snape are happily married as three people from the past make a sudden appearance. Slash / MPreg /
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All Charakters belong to J.K. Roling.

English is not my mother tong. So if you see any mistakes (and I'm sure you do), don't be to hard in the reviews.

* * *

**WHAT REALLY MATTERS**

Harry was happy. Really happy.

He was sitting in the Great Hall and was having Lunch with Poppy, Dumbledore, Hermine and Ron. He just finish his Medical education and was now working as Poppy's assistance. He did already the last two years. But this was only because first, he wanted to finish medical school as early as possible and with those internships he was able to so and second and most importend thing was, he could be with his love!

Harry was 21 almost 22. He was official a healer now, he was in a long term relationship and soon a father as well.

„Where is Severus?" asked Dumbledore. „Oh, I don't know, he said he has something importend to do" Harry said. „And you don't know where he is gone? Is it about the baby?" Hermione was a bit worried.

„No. If it is about the baby he would have told me" Harry smiled.

He was with Severus now for 4 years. One year ago they got married.

When Harry was thing back to when it all began he had to smile.

It was in seventh year. He got privat lesson with Snape to get prepared for the final battle.

During this time they sort of became friends. At the end of the school year they got together.

Harry was frighted to death. He thought Severus would not make it through the war. He had found love. Real love. Not the kind of love everybody would give him because he was Harry Potter.

But Serverus promised that he would never leave him and Serverus always kept promises.

And so it was. The war was over now four years and Severus very well alive!

„How is Aden doing?" Ron asked „Is he OK with the baby?"

Aden was Harry and Serverus' five year old nurse child. They found him the beach. He was in a very confused state. Aden was mental disabled. His parents dropped him at the beach and just left him there with a note that they don't want him back. He was given into custody of Harry and Severus. They didn't understand why parents would leave their child, especial this way. They did not bring him to an orphanage, no they just left him at the beach where he could get hurt or worst die.

Snape and Harry could not think of any circumstances why parents would leave their child. In Aden's case it was just because he was born with mental disability.

„Yes he is doing fine. He his really exited about it. He always talks to it. Telling he is the big brother and he would take care once the baby is born." Harry told.

„Did the child welfare office tell you for how long he will be with you?" Ron wanted to know „I mean his parents obviously don't want him. Not now and not in the future."

„I don't know Ron. I really don't know. But we want to give him the best life while he is with us.

Harry looked over his shoulder to where Aden was playing on the floor. He loved that child and he feared the day, they would come and take him away. Aden was living know since 10 month with him and Snape and he couldn't think of their life without this little boy. Even if they were expecting their own child in about 4 month.

The little group was have a nice Lunch. Talking about the past couple years, about Serverus's pregnancy when a knock on the door interrupted.

The door open and 3 very well know people entered the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody looked to the door.

Hermine who was standing at this moment dropped her glass.

All were shocked. All with wands out, pointing at them.

In the door were standing James and Lily Potter, with them Sirius Black.

For a couple of moments no one did say a word.

Sirius was the first to speak „Hi everybody. Hi Harry." The three were walking closer to Harry.

Harry was confused and afraid. Was this kind of a joke? He backed away.

„Harry, it me. Sirius. I have you parents with me" Sirius said.

Harry was still not able to talk. He still pointed his wand at them. With each step they came closer he would back away one more step.

„Sirius and Harry parents are dead. They died a long time ago" Ron said „So you can not be them. Tell us at once who you are" he demanded.

„We are really Harry's parents. And this is truly Sirius Black. We can proof it and we can explain." James Potter said.

„Welcome back" Everybody looked at Dumbledore. As it seemed he was not surprised at all!

„Why don't we sit down and talk. I think the is a lot of explanation to do. Dobby would so kind to bring some more food?"

The three arriver's sat down. But the rest were still not sure what to think. Harry still didn't say a word. He was pale and you could see that he was very confused.

„Harry, won't you like to sit with us?" Lily ask „I'm sure you have a lot of questions. You look a bit confused" she continued.

Harry moved closer but did not sit with them.

James startet to speak."I know you must be very confused at this moment. And this is truly understood. I mean you thought we were dead for 22 years and know we just appear out of nothing. When you were about one year old, we desided it would be for the best to be official dead. We did this to protect you. You were safer while Voldemort was still somewhere out there." „Yes Harry, James is right. It is the same reason why I 'died'. We knew about the prophecy and were sure if you would loose some dear you would have the motivation to finally kill Voldemort. And as it seems we were right" Sirius smiled „you finished him off for good"

Harry were staring at them. He could not believe what he just heard.

His parents were alive. Same was Sirius.

„Why are you coming back now" he asked. „What do you mean Harry? We are you parents and want to be with you. As a family. Is that not understandable?" Lily was confused.

„no" he answered. „I don't understand. Voldemort is dead four years now. FOUR YEARS!!

Why coming back now? Why not 4 years earlier?Right after the war was over? Tell me!"

He was angry. He was left alone. Just like Aidan. Left alone by his own parents and his godfather.

He was feeling his blood was starting to boil and he was short to explode.

He felt arms at his legs. It was Aidan. „something wrong?" he asked shyly.

Harry picked him up and handed him something to drink. „yes. I will explain later. OK?" Aidan nodded and tried to gab the glas, but he dropped it.

„What is with that boy? Is he stupid or something?" Sirius said.

All were looking at him „what? He at least 4 years old and can not hold a glas?"

Harry put Aidan on the floor and said something to him. He nodded and walked out of the great hall.

Harry turned to Sirius after Aidan left „who gives you the right to talk about him this way?" His anger became worst.

Lily asked" is he your son?" „not biological, but I love him as one!" Harry demanded.

The thoughts running through his mind. His parents are alive. Severus was soon to be expected. Sirius was alive. All in the great Hall. He was left as a baby to protect him. But they did not come back what all danger was gone.

„Harry you need to clam down" Hermine said while approaching him. „you know what happens. You can not control in yet!"

But Harry didn't listen. The more he thought about it, the more angry he got.

He yelled at his parents and Sirius „WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU CAN NOT JUST COME HERE 4 YEARS TO LATE AND EXPECT ME TO WELCOME YOU! YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME WITH PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T LIKE ME AT ALL. WHO MADE MY LIFE MISERALBE. I HAD TO GET THROUG THE WORST YEARS OF MY LIFE ALONE. EVEN YOU SIRIUS LEFT ME WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST. AND DON'T GIVE ME THE SHIT IT WAS FOR THE BEST. YOU ALL KNEW THAT I WAS NEVER ABLE TO KILL VOLDEMORT. IT WAS NEVER ME!!!"

He didn't notice that someone else entered the room. It was Snape. He stood in the door and couldn't believe his eyes. He heard Harry yelling before he was near the Great Hall but he couldn't understand what he yelling.

„What in Merlins name is going on here" he asked. Harry didn't hear him or realized he was there.

Harry turned, still furios. He just need to get away. He stormed to the door where Severus stood. Red in his face. His hands having kind of a live of their own.

The next moment Severus was holding his stomach and went to his knees. His face in pain.

„Poppy!" Hermine yelled rushing over to Severus.

Everybody were confused. Withing second Poppy was there and helped Severus to the hospital wing.

Ron found Harry at the dungeons. In their old classroom. „Harry. Did you calm down a bit? You need to get to the Hospital wing" Harry looked at Ron. „It is Severus. Something is wrong." When Harry heard that he run. He run as fast as he could. He stormed into the infirmary. Finding Severus on one of the beds. He rushed to his side. „what happend? Are you OK? Is the baby? Are you hurt?" Severus smiled week. „Yes I'm fine. Also is the baby. What about you? What happend down in there? Did I see right?"

Before Harry could reply Poppy came in. „Good news. You both are alright. That spell that hit you did not do any harm on the baby. Your body just reacted on the spell and that was what hurt you. I guess the baby was upset."

„Spell? What spell? Severus, you where attacked? Who? When? Where? Why"

„Shhh Harry, everything is fine. Please calm down. I have some Calming Potion for you" with that Poppy left.

Severus took Harrys hand. „it seems that you attacked me. Down in the Hall."

Harry's eyes widend. He was thinking back. He remembered yelling and storming out if the room.

Yes, know he remembered that he was mumbling something while running out of the hall. And his hands. Since he was able to do wandless magic he has tired to control it, but sometime it just didn't work.

„Oh my good." he started to cry and kneeled beside the bed Severus were lying in. „I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I was so angry. My good I hurt you. I hexed you. I put you in danger. I...."

„Harry! It's OK. Nothing happened. Everything is alright. Poppy even let me go. So no need for any guilt. But please tell me what happen down there. Did I see James and Sirius?" in his mind Severus add „I hope not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had past since Harrys parents and Sirius suddenly appeared.

He was still confused. He was thinking of it the whole time.

What was he supposed to do? The longer he thought, he come to the conclusion that he didn't want them back in his life.

Even if they left because to protect him and make him stronger for the fight with Voldemort, all three of them did not come back once the war was over.

If they did, he would have understood and forgive (maybe )

But they didn't and he was thinking of Aidan, who was left alone as well for no reason at all!

Harry had his own family now and for nothing on this earth he would change it!

He and Severus were sitting at their living room at Hogwarts. Severus had been very quiet the last two days. Yes, he was a quiet person anyway, but Harry new better. This whole thing was bothering him quite a lot. But he would not talk about it. So Harry desided to 'distract' his lover a bit.

„I'm going to bed Severus. I'm tired" and he walked into their bedroom.

Severus followed shortly after, just to find a very naked Harry on the bed.

„What took you so long Sev?"

„You said you were tired! I assumed that you would be sleeping by now" was Severus reply and grind. He step closer and got undressed. Slowly. Harry was watching him.

He got up from the bed. He was now standing in front of Severus looking him in the eyes. Oh how he loved this dark eyes. He could drown when he was looking in Severus eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him. Soft. Harry put all his love in this kiss. Same did Severus. He pushed Harry back on the bed and lay with him. Not breaking the kiss.

„I love you Harry" Snape whispered „I love you with all my heart." looking deeply in Harry's eyes.

Harrys respond to that was another kiss.

„Promis me that you will never leave me" he said to Severus

„You know I won't!"

They started kissing again. This time with more passion. Severus pushed his tongue harder into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned. Servus hand went down to Harrys waiting cock. When he touched him, Harry ached. He pushed his hips into Serverus hand. They broke the kiss. Looking at each other with lust in their eyes. Harry pushed Serverus onto the bed und moved down with his mouth to Serverus arousal. Ho took his length in his mouth and started to suck. Serverus closed his eyes and mourned. „Oh yes Harry. More! Give me more!" and Harry did. He let his tongue glide from the shaft to the top. Played with the the little whole and took in into his mouth again.

„Stop Harry! I'm too close. I don't want to come just yet. I want to be inside of you."

Harry stopped and lay beside Severus just to kiss him again. This time it was Severus who directed Harry onto his back. His kissed his why down Harry's neck, along the collarbone to the nipples. He played with them a bit and went to the stomach. Touching him all over the place but not at the most imported part which was eager to feel the hands again. Severus mumbled something and was holding a jar of lubricant in his hand. He put one finger in it and was guiding his hand to Harry's opening. Harry spread his legs to show how desperate he needed to feel Serverus inside of him. Severus was circling the tight whole a bit before pushing one finger inside.

Harry cried out in pleasure. „Oh Sev, that feels so good. Don't stop." He grabbed the bedsheets with his hands. Severus push a second and a third finger inside. Harry moaned. He had his eyes closed.

„Please Sev, love me. I need to feel you." Harry bagged. Severus put some lubricant on his cock and placed himself between Harry's leg. Slowly he pushed himself into Harry with a soft moan. Harry looked at Severus while he was entered. He didn't know what was different this time, but what he felt was so intens that he almost couldn't bear it. And it was not just the sexual feelings that were overwhelming him. For Severus it was the same. But he had his eyes closed while he pushed into Harry. He couldn't look into Harry eye's. He just wanted to feel. Fortunately his belly wasn't that big yet so he was able lay down on Harry. His head beside Harry's and his hands entwined. It was quiet. It was only the heavy breathing heard. Even the climax of them was not loud. Both of them lay for a while. Severus rolled of Harry and took him in his arms.

„I love you. And always will." he whispered into Harry's ear. „Yes, always. And nothing on earth will ever change that" was Harry's answer. They fell asleep.

Two days later Harry was sitting in the teachers common room together with Ron and Hermine.

„You can not imagen how it was" Harry said. „I mean we are together now since 4 years. And we had a lot of sex. But it has never been so intens like two days ago. I mean you both are together as well. And it never feels the same when you have sex, does it?" „Yes" Ron nodded „sometimes you have sex, sometimes you make love and sometime you just fuck" Hermine blushed with this statement of his boyfriend.

Harry smiled „Yes, you are right Ron. When I think of the times when Severus just fucked me. It was... Hell it was great. I wasn't able to sit properly the next day, but it was worth it. And the next time he would be gentle. Just loved me. I don't know how to explain" he smiled and looked up at his friends. He looked into two irritated faces

„Sorry guys. I didn't want to tell you that" he laughed.

„It's alright" Hermine smiled. „Are you worried?" she asked now serious. „what do you mean?" Harry asked. Ron was the one to speak now. „I don't know, but if something in the bedroom changes, there is normally a reason for it. I have to say, it usually becomes bad and not better!"

„what reason should Severus have?" „I don't know. Hi might ....... „Hermine stopped. It was silent for a few moments.

She continued „he is afried!" „about what?" Harry looked at her. „there is nothing he needs to be afried of! I mean Voldemort is gone. The death eaters are gone. No one is after him anymore. And that since a long time!"

„I think he is afried of loosing you. And he wanted this night for him to remember. What you told us, it seem to me that he had put all of his love and emotion into it. This happens when people think they loose everything they care for." „you know Hermine, you psychology classes start to worry me!" Ron said.

„but why would he be afraid to loos me? I love him! We are married! We are expecting a child!" Harry's heart sank.

„I don't think that he believes you don't love him anymore or anything like this." she made a break and looked at Ron. He nodded and continued. „we, I mean Hermine and I, talked about it. We talked about what Severus must think and feel now that your parents and Sirius are back. We think that he knows that you will need to make a decision between him and them." Harry wanted to say something but Hermine was faster „Harry, you know that Severus, Sirius and your parents are not compatible. And Serverus knows that as well." „yes Harry, and he knows that you have missed your parents and Sirius" Ron added.

Harry were thinking of what he just head „and he thinks that I will choose them and not him. Yes that would explain a lot. I mean Severus is quite person, but in the last couple days he seemed to be a bit distracted by something." He got up. „I will talk to him. Right away" with that Harry left the room.

He looked for Snape but couldn't find him.

He stepped into the great hall. There were sitting his parents and Sirius. Talking very loudly. He could only hear frazes like 'kill him' 'bastard' etc.

But he was not really interested in it. He turn to leave when he heard that he was called by Sirius.

„Harry wait. We were looking for you. I think we need to talk." he said. „I know, but this is not the best moment. I need to speak to Severus" Harry replied.

Lily got up „we need to talk to you about him as well. We want you to know that we make sure that you will never see him again."

„what???" harry looked confused. „what the hell are you talking about?" he got angry again.

He needed to talk to Severus. I needed to make sure that he knows that there is no way that he would choose his parents or Sirius over him.

„I don't want to listen to you what you want to tell me! I have more importend things to do!"

„HARRY, I'm your father and I want you to listen to us!" his father demanded.

He turn „what?? You don't have any rights to order me around. First I'm not a child anymore and second, what is the most importend thing, you weren't part of my life the last 22 years and you won't be for the next!" Harry said that with a normal voice. A indifferent voice. But somehow the four got into a very loud argumentation.

Severus was coming from the dungeons and Ron and Hermine down the stairs.

They heard them in the great hall. And they recognized Harry's voice. They knew that he was still not able to control wandless magic and they speed up getting to where the voiced came from.

When the open the door they saw three people trying to speak to Harry at the same time. And a very red headed face. Oh yes, Harry was in rage!!

Severus made his way to Harry. Stood behind him, grab his hands and pushed them down. Pressed Harry against him he said into his ear„shhh Harry. You need to calm down. Everything is alright." And he did. It still amazed him how Severus was able to calm him down buy just talking to him.

„GET YOUR FEALTHY HANDS OF MY SON SNIVELLUS!" James yelled.

Severus tensed. Harry could feel that his hands were squeezed a bit more.

'Ok' he thought 'I need to get Sev out of here. He should not get any more stress' He was interrupted in his thought as he was pulled away from Severus. It was James. Sirius pulled Severus in the other direction. It was so fast that he lost his stand and fell. Sirius felt that and pushed him roughly into his fall. Harry looked in shock while he was held on his arm by his father.

In the next second he saw three wands pointing at Severus who was trying to get on his feet.

„Crucio" was heared from three people at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the reviews.

In this chapter it will be explaind why they cursed Snape

hope you like it

----------

It took a moment Harry to realized what was happening. He freed himself from James hold.

The stunning spell was said and the two Potters and Sirius where lying on the floor.

„NO" he screamed and ran over the unconscious Snape. Hermine run out to get Poppy.

He was brought to the Infirmary. Harry and Hermine were waiting outside. Ron was waiting for the Aurors to arrive. Sure they would come as the unforgivable were only allowed within the school during class and needed to be advised to the ministry beforehand.

Harry was was just sitting on the bench looking with empty eye's into nowhere, rocking back and forth.

After what seemed hours Poppy came to Harry.

„My Dear, come in" Harry entered the room and walked straight to Severus bed.

He was pale but was breathing.

„He had a major heart attack and I put him into a healing come for the moment." Poppy explained.

Harry sat on Severus bed and took his hand into his own. Tears welling in his eye's.

„He is stable for the moment and the baby is OK as well. Unfortunately he is not well enough to get him to St. Mungo's but he needs to be transfered urgently. Hopefully I can tell more tomorrow. How did this happen?" she asked.

Harry was not able to speak so Hermine told what she knew. She didn't know herself how this whole situation escalated but she didn't remember anything what had caused those three to do such a thing.

„Harry" Poppy continued „I know you want to stay with him, but you can not do anything for him at the moment and I'm sure Aiden is looking for you. Severus will sleep till tomorrow anyway and if anything about his condition changes, I will contact you immediately. I promis!"

Harry looked at her and nodded. He turned back to Severus and kissed him softly on his lips „Be strong my love. I love you" he whispered.

He walked back to his quarters together with Hermine.

„Do you know what happened"? She asked carefully. „No. I left you and Ron to find Sev to talk to him. I walked into the great hall to fine _them_ there, but I didn't want to talk to them. I needed to see Severus first. I told them that and they said something that they wanted to talk about him to me as well to make sure that I never have to see him or something like that. I have no clue what that meant. I got angry as _James_ ordred me to stay and we got into a fight and all I know is that I heard the _Crucio_ and that's it. Hermine, why did they do that? I know they don't like him but this???

When they arrived at the the door to his and Severus Quarters, they found a whole bunch of people standing for that door. Among them a crying Aiden in Ron's arms.

Harry took him from Ron to calm the boy not even bothering who else was there.

„Ron, can you contact your mother to come to look after Aiden, I need to organize some stuff." Harry asked. Ron looked at him in a terrified way. „Don't worry" Harry said „he is not dead. I will explain later" „Mum is already on her way. I just firecalled her as I was not sure how long you would be gone and I'm not so good in calming children" Rom smiled weakly.

At this Moment Molly came around the corner. When Harry saw her he spoke to Aiden „honey, aunt Molly is here to take you Hoagmade for ice cream. Would you like that?" „yes, ice cream I like" he had stopped crying and Molly took the boy into her arms.

Harry kissed him on his forehead and said „I will pick you up later, or if you like you could stay over at aunt Molly's house." He looked at her just to check if she would be OK with that but actually didn't need to as she never minded and Harry could always count on her.

„yes, yes want to stay at the crazy house" Aiden shouted excited.

„Then" Harry continued „I will pick up tomorrow. I love you little one" He kissed him again and then Molly left.

Only now Harry actually saw that there where other people around him. Other the Ron and Hermine. He saw 4 men he didn't know and Bill, what confused him as he knew in which department Bill was working at the ministry. The crime department. He opened the door to his quarters he turned again and saw his parents and Sirius there as well.

Hermine spoke first. „what do you want here? I don't think you are welcome" directed to the two Potters and Sirius.

Harry looked at them. A cold glare in his eye's. „How dare you come here!" he said „Leave. Leave and never come back." He walked into his rooms. The others followed him.

„Harry" Lily said „it is over. You are safe. Nothing is going to happen to you anymore." she walked over to her son, but he backed away.

„He will never going to hurt you again. I promis" James said. „Yes Harry, he will pay for what he did to you" Sirius added.

„What the hell are you talking about"? Harry was confused.

„Those two men are from the Ministry" pointing at Bill and on of the unknown men. „They will do everything to get him punished" James said.

„I still don't understand what you are talking about" Harry replied.

Bill spoke „We got informed that there has been sexual abuse at this school. We are here to investigate this very serious issue!"

„Sexual abuse?" Ron was confused „What do you mean by that"

„Rape Ron." Sirius said.

„I can asure you, that nothing of that sort happend here." Hermine was shocked about the incident they just told them.

„Who" Ron asked „Who has been raped"

„We were just informed about the abuse, not who is involved." Bill said.

Now James was the next to speak „My son Harry Potter was abused. Many years as it seems. And the man who did this to him is no other the Serverus Snape!" Everybody looked shocked at the statement James Potter just made.

„Mr. Snape" the other man said a bit confused looking at Harry.

Harry looked with a mix of confusion and anger at his father.

„I have no idea what he is talking about. There has been never any abuse towards me. For sure not from Severus" Harry said. He had enough. His pregnant husband was laying unconscious at the hospital wing. Not knowing what was going to happen to him and the baby.

„I want you" he pointed at his parents and Sirius „to leave. I never want to see you face again. Did I make myself clear?"

„Harry, there is no need to be angry at us. I know this situation isn't easy for you. We will help you through this" Lily said.

„I don't need your help!" he yelled.

„I'm very sorry to interrupt here" another of the man spoke „I'm here as we registered that the unforgivable was performed by three persons. It was not performed by the teachers here at the school. And from what I heard from Mr Ron Weasely it was performed on Professor Snape. Does this might have to do with the statement we just heard from Mr. Potter?"

„Yes, we used the spell on him" Sirus explained „he was just about to attack him again in front of us!"

„WHAT?" Harry yelled

„Yes Harry, he was holding you back coming to us at the great hall and he whispered something into you ear so that we would not understand. We had to intervier!" Lily said.

„Bullshit, Severus was trying to avoid any damage that could have hit you!" Ron said

„Look" Harry said to Bill and his work partner. „There has never ever been any abuse against me from Severus Snape. I can assure you of that. Bill you know that. I thank you for coming here to check this issue, but since there is nothing, you can go on to you 'real' work" he turn to the three other unknown men „as for you, yes those three people" pointing to his partens and Sirius „have performed the Crucio on my husband who is now in the hopi...." he was not able to end his sentence.

„WHAT?" James looked horrified. „what did you just say about Snape"?

„I confirmed that you used the Cruisocurse on him."

„Not that. I'm talking about 'my husband'" James demanded

Harry was getting angry again. He was loosing his nerves.

„yes my husband, we are married since one year. As it seems you did not have much interest in my life the last four years, as it was all over the news. So this whole thing should not be new to you if you are really interested in you son's life!"

„This can not be true Harry" Sirius said „we heard you talking to Ron and Hermine about the rape!"

Harry just looked them. Bill and his partner listened know even though they know it was not true.

„You told to them" Sirius continued „you said that he fucked you and it was hell. And that you were not able to sit the next day. You said it became worst every next time!"

Harry was to shocked about what he just heard. „Harry never said something like that to us!" was Hermine's statement.

„yes he did" Lily spoke the first time „the three of you were in the staff room and we heard you as we were next door!"

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Ron first realized what they were refering to „no he did not. We were just having a conversation about sex. Yes the words you tell us were used, but the sentences had a complete different meaning!"

Harry had enough. He looked at his parents and Sirius „You want to know what Severus does to me? You really want to know? OK, I tell you. He fucks me" walking to stand in front of them „he fucks me every night. But before he does, I get on my knees for him. I ...." „STOP" James yelled. „I can't stand hearing this" „Well I don't care, you are in my home and insulting my husband. You will listen to whatever I have to say!" oh Harry liked it. The look in his parents and Sirius face was just worth it, so he continued „so where was I? Oh yes, getting on my knees for him. And you know what, I like it. I like the what he does to me!" While he was getting this out, his mother took one of the pictures standing on the fireplace, showing Harry and Severus on their wedding day.

When he say that he roughly took the picture away from her „don't you dare touch that!"

„Stop Harry, I can never look at you and Severus again if you telling me what happens in you bedroom" with that Ron tried to disarm the situation. Harry smiled at him. With little red cheeks.

Bill had to smile too. He had been at their wedding and know that they loved each other and he also knew that what he just told his parents, Harry was only trying to provocate. He was sure that they had some rough nights as every couple has, but he also knew that Severus would never hurt Harry and was sure he was a gentle lover. So he decided to stop that. Seeing that Harry would like to be alone.

„Since there is nothing for me and John to do. We will take our leave" They were just about to leave when James spoke again „you can not just leave." „Yes we can. There hasn't been any abuse of any kind!" and with that Bill and his partner left.

Those three other men coming from the ministry regarding the unforgivable didn't go. One said „we have to take you under arrest for performing the Crucio. As we need to wait for the results of the healers you are not to leave Hogwarts. You will be assigned a room you are not be able to leave. Tomorrow it will be decided what will happen to you. You not only performed the curse on a unarmed wizard but also a pregnat wizard!" With that the Aurors took the Potters and Sirius with them not giving them a chance to say anything to Harry.

With them gone he sat done on the couch with the weeding picture in his hand and he started to cry.


End file.
